Honoring veterans is a very important act that shows appreciation for the sacrifices made by the men and women who served the nation, and even more so where those veterans have made the ultimate sacrifice in the service of the nation. Very often in cemeteries, one will see flags planted on the graves of veterans to show appreciation for the services of those buried there. However, many cemeteries, including veterans' cemeteries, have their honored dead buried in wall crypts, with a placard on the front of a wall plate that indicates the name, and often service history, of the veteran. In these cases, placing a flag in honor of an individual veteran is more difficult than placing one in the ground at his or her gravesite.